The present invention relates to a changer-type disc playback device. Specifically, the present invention relates to a changer-type playback device which moves a selected carriage out of a plurality of carriages stored within a stocker to a playback position via a shuttle.
The present applicant proposed a changer-type disc playback device in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/204,558, filed (Mar. 1, 1994) now U.S. Pat. No. 5,508,994. In that application, carriages are aligned within a stocker of the disc playback device in which carriages above a selected carriage were lifted upward by a carriage lifter mechanism to increase the space between a disc on the selected carriage and overlapping discs in the remaining carriages.
A drawback of this prior art device is that the shuttle which moves the selected carriage between the stocker and other operating positions tends to disengage from the selected carriage. Absent proper engagement, the shuttle cannot transport the selected carriage between the stocker and the turntable.